Bring on the Music
by tempo13
Summary: AU Kyuubi has been rising, slowly, in the shadows but a sudden betrayal makes them decide to come out into the light!


In the past few years, Tokyo had seen many changes in their trends, which is nothing new. However, a trend that had appeared not too long ago (seemingly out of nowhere but the true, hardcore fans kept track of them since their early days) from the indie music scene seemed to be staying. The band Kyuubi, which was made of five people were making a name for themselves without even trying to make it into the pop scene.

There were no pictures of them since all their previous lives were a hush-hush thing among fans and there was always the _no camera_ rules, which were taken very seriously by the members and their crew. The fans had come to respect that but there were rumours among rumours about each and every one of the members.

The leader, Fox, was said to exude charisma and had strong blue eyes which would make a person's world _stop_ just there. The lead guitarist was the cold, princely type while the bassist (was said to be extremely laid back. The drummer was like a wild beast, fans would claim but surely nothing beat the silky hair of the keyboardist. The fans (despite arguing over who was the best) were united in saying that Kyuubi was the best despite not knowing their real names.

And this is the story of Kyuubi.

---

Prologue

---

"Man, five years feels like a looooong time. Don't you think so, guys?"asked the blond haired leader as he stretched. A few minutes ago, he had pressed the blue button and informed his band mate that it was tea time and that nobody was going to miss tea time, which was as important as the sky was blue. He turned around from the mixing console as the black haired teen walked out of the isolation booth to join the blond and the rest of the team who were digging into the sandwiches and doughnuts.

"Hey! Don't eat my katsu sandwich you bastard!" growled the drummer at the bassist who shrugged it off before taking a big bite out of the sandwich. The blond laughed.

"Kiba can't protect his own sandwich~" he said in a singsong manner.

"Shut up Naruto!" was the only reply Kiba had.

"Guys. It's only a _sandwich_," said the keyboardist, flatly.

"He's right," added the bassist.

Kiba cursed loudly, pointing accusingly at his band mates. "Argh! Why am I even in a band with you guys?!" he shouted, flailing wildly. At this point, the guitarist found that he had to agree with Kiba. That was, in his opinion, probably the smartest thing that ever left that dog-brain's mouth. He picked up a ham and cheese sandwich before taking a bite.

"So, so. Sasuke! How's the song now that you've actually given it a go?" asked Naruto, excitedly. "Shikamaru seems pretty okay with it but the again he's probably just too lazy to comment about it but then again, he's never really had to throw his whole self in to make music. Neji's given it the okay too. So what do you think?"

"It's okay," said Sasuke. The song was a lot better than what he could have composed himself. He hated admitting it but Naruto (and even that Hyuuga!) was a lot better at composing and writing lyrics than he was.

"Yosh!" exclaimed Naruto, "Let's do this guys!!"

"HEY I HAVEN'T GIVEN MY TWO CENTS!"

In Sasuke's head, he was wondering why was he in a group that didn't bring out his talents. He understood why the group had a rule about keeping their identities secret. He appreciated that because he really didn't need more fangirls than he already had but they all went to different schools so Sasuke supposed that no, he didn't know _everything_ about his band mates despite Naruto knowing possibly everything about them. Sasuke wanted to shine. He wanted to stand out and be the most important in everybody's eyes.

A small part of him wondered what had brought this desire in the first place. He truly wondered.

**Author's Note:**

**I guess that predictable storyline is predictable. I'm not really good with twists and turns and I'm worse with dialogue! If anyone would like to team up with me to write this story, PM me and we can talk this out! Hopefully, I can find someone who would make this story better with brilliant dialogue. I lack the wit or the conversational skills to apply in my writing. :(**

**Also, hope that this interests you! :3**

**I know that there's quite a few band!Naruto out there but I thought I'd give it a try. ^__^**

**-tempo13**


End file.
